This invention relates to a printed circuit board locating machines and more particularly to apparatus movable under the work area of machines that insert electrical components into the printed circuit boards.
In the manufacture of printed circuit boards it is extremely important that the electrical component be inserted into the circuit board at a precise location and at a precise orientation so that it will connect properly within the circuit board.
It is customary in the assembly of circuit boards to use a component inserter wherein the component is delivered through a nozzle onto the printed circuit board. In such circumstances, a printed circuit board is positioned underneath the inserter for the reception into a hole in the circuit board of a component. The locater of this invention provides a more accurate less expensive way to obtain and maintain location as compared to similar devices disclosed in the prior art.